fallenyanderefandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 017: Little Sister Can't Sleep
Cast * Oniichan * Little Sister (Itsuko) Summary Late at night a thunderstorm keeps Itsuko and her Oniichan awake. Scared of the thunder, Itsuko walks to Oniichan's room to sleep out the storm. After calming down she notes how she wishes everything could be the way they used to be. With Oniichan spending more time with highschool activities he barely spends anymore time with her. That's when Itsuko reveals she planned the visit for those very reasons. Before he has any time to respond she asks him about the science exam. Though confused Itsuko pressures him to answer before telling him how she knows. With the results coming in a couple days Itsuko clarifies herself. She has been keeping tabs on him to prevent anything bad to happen to him of course. Its her duty as a good little sister to support her Oniichan. Accepting change she also wants some time to let go. With some pressuring Oniichan promises to never replace her with a girlfriend much to Itsuko's excitement. However she also mentions she takes promises really seriously. Feeling sleepy Itsuko asks Oniichan if he would pat her hair just like they used to. Pondering if she still wants to treated like an adult Itsuko gently falls asleep. Character Notes Oniichan Lies by promising to never have a girlfriend when he already has one. Probably why he starts to overindulge her with candy to tell her the truth. Little Sister (Itsuko) Likely the beginning of the Fumikaze illness, will last for a couple of days into until the events of Episode 010: Sick Little Sister. By then the symptoms will have shaped her dependency and childish pouting into murderous obsession. Trivia Script [ Stormy Atmosphere ] [ Gentle Rain ] Big brother, are you still awake? Ah, good. I..I couldn't sleep. I don't feel well. Can I come in? The storm outside is really loud in my room. I-I'm scared. *nervous*Can I? Can I sleep in your bed tonight? Please? [ Happy Sigh ] *happy*Thank you big brother. [ Footsteps ] Okay, I'm here with you now. Huh? What do you mean you'll sleep on the floor instead? No! That's not what I wanted. [ Gasp ] That's silly. Can't we sleep together like we used to? I don't think it's wierd. We're siblings, why would that be wierd? I'm scared. *cutesy*You'll protect me won't you? [ Giggle ] *cutesy*I knew I could count on you. You always know how to make me feel safe. [ Cutesy Pout ] We can still talk for a little while, can't we? I'm still a little afraid. But I'm starting to feel a lot better already! Your bed is so cozy and warm... and..and I feel happy here with you. [ Giggle ] It reminds me of a lot when I was little. We were like this all the time, weren't we? O-Oh... and..and I think I'm getting sick. I hope its not contagious. It'll be awful if big brother got ill and it was all my fault. You know... I-I know you've been busy with school and baseball practice and stuff lately.. but you still need to make time for me, okay big brother? It makes me feel a little sad and lonely sometimes when you're too busy with homework to play with me. [ Confused Gasp ] *serious*Don't look at me like that. *serious*I'm entirely serious. You don't think I'm just being a baby, do you? It's not selfish of me to want to keep you all to myself, is it? I just love big brother a lot and I wanna make sure you know that. *concerned*It's not that...that I'm annoying, is it? *concerned*Do I annoy big brother? *concerned*I don't..I don't mean to.. [ Gasp ] Good..I don't know what I'd do if you thought I was annoying. I think it'll make me very, very sad. I know I'm your little sister.. but I don't need you to treat me like I'm a baby anymore. I want you to be able to see me as more than just a stupid little kid. Even if the weather does scare me I don't need to be... [ Pount ] I mean..to be honest with you.. the storm doesn't even scare me that badly. No! Really! I mean it for real. See..big brother.. you still think I'm a baby whose scared afraid of some silly loud *scared*not even scary thunder. *scared*O-Okay..maybe a little but..not much. I just...I...I wanted an excuse to see you. I always feel bad interupting you whilst you're busy and it makes me sad when you act as if you don't have enough time for me so I mean... I thought it'll be okay if I came to see you at night instead, since I couldn't sleep. That's okay, isn't it? You don't mind, do you? Hmm... So...how did you do on that science exam today, big brother? I know you've been even more busy revising for it. [ Giggle ] What do you mean "how do I know about that"? I asked first. Answer my question and I'll answer yours. [ Excited gasp ] I hope you did well too! You'll get the results in three days? Okay, I'll ask again then. I know science isn't your best subject but I'm sure you did just fine. You're a little silly sometimes but you're smart really. Very smart. I really, really admire that about you, big brother. You're so dedicated and intelligent. [ Giggle ] Okay, I'll answer your question now. I know I'm not as smart as you, a-and that sounds kinda silly, but I try to remember what classes you have when. Don't look at me like that, big brother. If I wasn't watching over your shoulder who knows what you'll get up to. And besides, since you've been so busy lately.. *sad*it leaves me with not much to do. It scares me to think I'll ever grow apart from big brother, so I have to try extra hard to make sure you'll stay all mine. You've always protected me and kept me safe, haven't you. So...as your little sister I have to give back everything that I can. I wanna make sure that I don't miss anything you do... so you can make me proud. How awful it'll be if big brother did well on an exam and I didn't even know about it. So then I couldn't happily await to know how amazingly well you did like you always do. [ Giggle ] You've always been so kind to me.. so I have to make sure to be a good supportive sister in return. Except...well. Never mind. You've been acting a little different lately is all. You've been busy since you started to go to highschool I know. You started taking baseball more seriously. You had harder work in things. It makes me feel sad and a little lonely but I know by now it can't be helped. You're getting older now and stuff. You want to do other things and... talk to other people who aren't just your little sister. I wish sometimes that things could be how they used to be before. Just the two of us. Just me and big brother. But I know I can't have you all to myself all of the time anymore. But...that doesn't mean I'm ready... that doesn't mean I'm ready to give you up, okay? Do you... do you know what I mean, big brother? [ Excited gasp ] Then...you won't leave me yet, will you? You won't get a...a girlfriend? You won't replace me will you? Its just... you only just have time for me now, so if there was another girl stealing all of big brother's love away, I don't know what would happen. You wouldn't need me anymore would you, if you got girlfriend? Will you promise me big brother? Promise me that you won't replace me with another girl? Promise me that you won't get a girlfriend? You love me don't you? [ Giggle ] *happy*Thank you big brother. I luv you too. *serious*But that's a rule now, okay. *serious*Y-You can't break it, you know. *serious*You just promised. *serious*I take promises really seriously. *serious*If you break it..I won't be happy. *serious*Please remember that. *serious*Don't forget it, okay? *happy*Your all mine now. *happy*You just agreed, after all. You know..I'm sort of tired now. I think I'm gonna try to go to sleep, if thats okay. I'm sorry for keeping you up for so long, big brother. I know I'm a hassle sometimes. [ Yawn ] Very..bad..of me. Big brother, would you maybe... stroke my hair? Please? You used to do it all the time when I was younger but you haven't in forever. [ Yawn ] Maybe I don't want you to treat me like an adult after all. Maybe I was wrong. [ Sleepy breathing begins ] You will? Thank you. [ Quiet giggle ] Good night, big brother. I love you. [ Sleeping sounds till the screen fades to black ] Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__